Diamonds and Pearls (song)
| recorded = Paisley Park Studios, Late December 1989 http://www.princevault.com/index.php?title=Diamonds_And_Pearls | studio = | venue = | genre = }} *R&B }} | length = 4:45 (Album version) 4:20 (Radio edit) | label = | writer = Prince | producer = Prince | prev_title = Insatiable | prev_year = 1991 | next_title = Money Don't Matter 2 Night | next_year = 1992 | misc = }} "Diamonds and Pearls" is the title track to Prince and The New Power Generation's 1991 hit album. The song is an upbeat ballad, given a rock edge with guitar and heavy drumming. The song also features the vocals of NPG member Rosie Gaines. The ballad is an expression of love and not lust, as is the theme on some of the other singles from the album. The song was a top 10 hit, reaching number 3 in the US and the top spot on the R&B chart. The infamous pearls in the music video come from Connie Parente, a Los Angeles jewelry collector and designer. The B-side is a mix of excerpts of other Diamonds and Pearls tracks, which serves to promote the album. There was no extended version of the song released. The UK B-side included some of the mixes on the "Cream" maxi single. The repeated lyric "If I gave you diamonds and pearls, would you be a happy boy or a girl?" echoes the lyrics "I'll buy you diamonds and pearls only if you're good girl" from Prince's 1982 song, "International Lover". Rapper Lil Wayne sampled the song on his mixtape Da Drought, with the term "Diamonds & Girls". Polish jazz pianist Marcin Wasilewski and his trio included an instrumental version of the song on their 2008 ECM album January.Jurek, T. Allmusic Review accessed November 21, 2011 R&B artist and Voice coach Alicia Keys and her finalist Chris Blue covered this song on The Voice season 12 finale. Track listing UK 7" #"Diamonds and Pearls" (LP version) – 4:45 #"Q in Doubt" – 4:00 US 7" and Japan CD #"Diamonds and Pearls" (edit) – 4:20 #"X-cerpts from the Songs: Thunder, Daddy Pop, Strollin', Money Don't Matter 2 Night, Push, Live 4 Love" – 5:04 UK 12" #"Diamonds and Pearls" (LP version) – 4:45 #"Do Your Dance" (Housebangers) – 4:23 #"Cream" (N.P.G. Mix) – 5:47 #"Things Have Gotta Change" (Tony M. Rap) – 3:57 UK CD #"Diamonds and Pearls" (LP version) – 4:45 #"2 the Wire" (Creamy Instrumental) – 3:13 #"Do Your Dance" (KC's Remix) – 5:58 Chart performance "Diamonds and Pearls" was very successful stateside, receiving massive airplay and peaking at number 2 on the Hot 100 Airplay, and number 11 on the R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay (it was on the decline when the chart first appeared in April 1992). It was a moderate hit in the UK, peaking at number 25. Weekly charts Year-end charts See also *List of number-one R&B singles of 1992 (U.S.) References Category:Prince (musician) songs Category:1991 singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:1990s ballads Category:Songs written by Prince (musician) Category:1991 songs Category:Paisley Park Records singles Category:Warner Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Prince (musician)